Pecado Original
by Lara Capri
Summary: Stella descobre que Mac vai se casar. Leiam e descubram!


Cap 01

Os primeiros raios do sol entravam pelas janelas do laboratório de Criminalística de NY. O elevador apitou e as portas se abriram, logo o barulho do salto alto ecoou entrando em contato com o chão. Os cachos dela pareciam sincronizados, eles balançavam juntos, enquanto ela caminhava.

Era hoje o grande dia, o dia em que Stella Bonasera tinha decidido, contar a Mac Taylor seu chefe e melhor amigo, que ela tinha sentimento íntimos por ele.

Ela fazia seu trajeto pelo laboratório em busca de Mac

DM: Ei Stell – comprimentou o amigo que estava em uma sala

SB: Bom dia Danny, por acaso você viu Mac? – perguntou

DM: A ultima vez que o vi, ele estava no loock com o Flack – disse ele

SB: Thanks boy – disse dando ao amigo um grande sorriso pela informação, e saindo logo em seguida.

Stella continuou fazendo o seu caminho até o loock, ela tinha que falar hoje com ele não dava mais para segurar aquele sentimento todo dentro do peito.

Entrando na sala antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela ouviu .

MT: Eu sei Don, eu sei. Mais tenho medo de perde-la – disse respondendo

Stella permaneceu de fora da sala ouvindo a conversa.

DF: O que vai fazer? – perguntou

MT: Vou pedi-la em casamento – disse somente – Quero melhorar nossa vida juntos, já é ótimo como esta, imagina quando ela for minha esposa – disse

Stella sentiu seus olhos inundarem, ela deu dois passos para trás e se dirigiu para o banheiro mais próximo, chegando la entrou na primeira porta, sentou e deixou que as lagrimas tomassem conta de seu rosto.

De volta ao loock

DF: Sempre achei você e Stella perfeitos um para o outro – disse ele – Conte a ela Mac tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo por você – disse

MT: Eu vou fazer isso Don, thanks – disse sorrindo para o amigo

DF: Somos amigos – disse ele

DM: Ei Mac a Stella estava te procurando – disse ele entrando na sala

MT: Vou procurar por ela, Don vou tomar providencias – disse saindo

DF: Faça isso ou eu farei – disse sorrindo

Mac sorriu para os amigos e saiu em busca de Stella.

No banheiro

SB: " Ele estava vendo alguém e não me contou" – pensou ela tristemente

Ela permaneceu mais um tempo naquela situação, limpou as lagrimas lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao seu escritório. Chegando la ela entrou e fechou a porta, depois pegou alguns relatorios na intenção de amenizar a dor que sentia em saber que ele tinha outra mulher e que pretendia se casar.

Ela estava distraída com os relatório quando alguém entrou em seu escritório, antes que ela pudesse levantar a cabeça, ela identificou a voz e seu coração partiu novamente.

MT: Bom dia Stell – disse se sentando

SB: Oi – disse simplismente

MT: Danny disse que estava me procurando? – perguntou sorrindo

SB: "Ele parece estar muito feliz, por se casar de novo" – pensou ela

SB: Temos algum caso ? – perguntou somente

MT: Por incrível que pareça não – disse sorrindo quando viu que ela não sorriu de volta – O que foi Stella? – perguntou

SB: Nada, estou com dor de cabeça – respondeu disfarçando

MT: Ô eu tenho um remédio ótimo no meu escritório posso pegar se quiser – disse ele sendo gentil como sempre

SB: Não precisa Mac – disse somente

MT: Tem certeza que é só isso? – perguntou

SB: Tenho sim não se preoculpe – disse

MT: Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você – disse se levantando – Vou estar na minha sala se precisar de algo – disse

SB: Oks – disse

Mac saiu da sala dela e foi para a sua sala. Chegando la ele se sentou e permaneceu pensativo.

MT: " Ela estava tão estranha" – pensou ele

MT: Não deve ser nada, mais vou ficar de olho – disse baixinho começando a fazer alguns relatorios.

Cap 02

No escritório de Stella ela permanecia pensativa não conseguia se conscentrar nos relatorios que fazia, ela olhou pra frente e viu uma das estagiárias do laboratório conversando com alguns rapazes, a moça era bonita e usava roupas provocantes, por onde ela passava chamava a atenção dos homens.

SB: " Taí será que eu preciso de um pouco de tempero" – pensou ela

SB: " Ele vai ter que perceber por bem ou por mal, não posso entrega-lo assim de mão beijada" – pensava ela.

SB: Concentre nos relatorios Stella – disse ela para si mesma

O tempo foi passando e logo era a hora do almoço, ela tinha planejado ir pra casa comer alguma coisa rápida e voltar linda para o laboratório.

MT: Stell já esta saindo? – perguntou na porta

SB: Já – disse – Porque? – completou

MT: Se não tiver ocupada, podemos almoçar juntos – convidou ele

SB: Não vai dar, preciso ir pra casa – disse ela

MT: Que pena, mais tarde então tomamos um café – disse ele  
>SB: Pode ser – disse ela saindo – Até mais tarde Mac – disse dando um sorriso tímido a ele e indo em direção ao elevador.<p>

MT: " se eu já não fosse apaixonado por você, me apaixonaria agora" – pennsou ele

Ao chegar em seu apartamento ela deixou a bolsa e as chaves na mesa, preparou rapidamente um macarrão instantâneo comeu e se dirigiu para o quarto. Ela escolheu uma calça preta justa, uma camisetinha verde coladinha, bota preta de salto agulha. Passou lápis de olho preto por dentro e por fora do olho, depois longas camadas de rimel, deixando o seu olhar marcante. Passou uma batom leve sobre os lábios, colocou uma jaqueta escura, passou seu melhor perfume e saiu de casa rumo ao laboratório.

Por onde andava Stella sentia o olhar dos homens de desejo e das mulheres de inveja sobre ela.

Ela sorriu estava dando certo, mais tinha que dar certo com ele e não com os outros. Ela entrou no laboratório, foi em direção ao elevador e esperou quando ouviu o bip, as portas do elevador se abriram e Stella saiu, chamando a atenção de todos por onde passava, ela estava linda.

DF: Uau! Posso saber o motivo disso tudo? – perguntou dando uma voltinha ao redor da perita

SB: Como assim isso tudo? – perguntou se fazendo de desentedida

DM: Ouvi um técnico dizendo que a detetive Bonasera estava mais bonita que o de constume, mais ele mediu elogios – disse também na sala

SB: Já chega vocês dois – disse sorrindo

LM: Olá – disse entrando na sala – Oi querida, você esta linda – disse dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

SB: Você é linda – disse sorrindo de volta para a amiga– Mais tarde dá uma passadinha na minha sala – disse à amiga.

LM: Oks – disse – Há antes que eu me esqueça, sexta é a nossa folga coletiva do ano podíamos ir a uma boite nova que abriu, beber um drinks colocar o papo em dia, tem tempo que não fazemos esses programas – disse ela

DF: Acho uma boa idéia – disse

SH: Eu estou livre na sexta – disse

DM: A idéia é boa – disse

DF: Acho que o Mac não vai se opor, e nem você não é Stell? – perguntou

SB: Por min, vejam isso direitinho e me avisem – disse saindo

Stella foi para o seu escritório ver se conseguia dar um jeito na papelada que ocupava a semanas a sua mesa. Antes de se sentar ela retirou o casaco, e antes que ela pudesse se sentar Mac entrou na sua sala.

MT: Eu quero saber o que aconte .. – começou ele e ao vê-la parou imediatamente de falar ao vê-la.

SB: Você o que? – perguntou

MT: O que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando pra ela

SB: Como assim Mac – respondeu

MT: Você esta vendo alguém? – perguntou com ciúmes

SB: Você está? – perguntou de volta

MT: Eu perguntei primeiro – disse

SB: Eu não estou intendo Mac – disse ela retirando a jaqueta e se sentando

Ao ver a blusinha apertadinha que ela usava, ele engoliu a seco. Ela estava linda, e isso estava fazendo efeitos nele.

MT: Amigos costumam dizer aos outros quando estão saindo com alguém – disse ele

SB: Você não é o mais indicado pra dizer isso – disse ela firme

Mac permaneceu sem intender e depois imendou

MT: Por isso você não quis almoçar comigo – disse – Tinha outros planos – completou

SB: Mac, eu tenho muitos relatorios pra fazer, você não esta falando coisa com coisa – disse ela

MT: Oks – disse se levantando

SB: Quando você souber volte aqui – disse sem olhar pra ele

Mac saiu da sala de Stella bastante confuso, ela estava saindo com alguém, quem ele era será que ela estava apaixonada. As perguntas estavam rondando a cabeça dele.

Antes de ir para a sua sala foi abordado por Lindsay.

LM: Ei Mac, temos algum caso? – perguntou

MT: Não – disse somente

Antes que a perita pudesse dizer algo ouviu dois assistentes conversando e a conversa chamou a atenção deles.

A1: Você se tinha que ver, a detetive Bonasera esta cada vez mais gostosa - disse um deles.

A2: Depois eu quero vê! – respondeu sorrindo antes que o outro pudesse responder viu a cara fechada de Mac.

A1: Detetive Taylor – ingoliu seco

MT: Nunca mais se refira a Detetive Bonasera ou qualquer outra usando esse tipo de termo – disse nervoso – Isso é uma tamanha falta de respeito – disse firme

A1: Desculpe não vai acontecer novamente – disse sem graça

MT: Esse tipo de comportamento não é aceito no meu laboratório – disse ele

A2: Não vai acontecer de novo – disse um deles

MT: Vocês não tem trabalho a fazer – disse

Os rapazes rapidamente saíram da frente de Mac, enquanto Lindsay sentia uma incrível vontade de rir, ele estava com muito ciúme de Stella.

Cap 03

Ainda no corredor com Mac, Lindsay imendou.

LM: Mac, amanha vamos a uma boite, podemos contar com você? – perguntou  
>MT: Eu não sei, todos vão ? – perguntou<p>

LM: Sim, Don, Danny, eu, Sheldon, Stella – disse

MT: Eu vou ver, depois eu te falo – disse saindo

LM: Eu sei que você vai – disse pra si

Lindsay saiu em dispara para a sala de Stella, entrou e fechou a porta.

LM: Você não sabe da maior – disse

SB: O que aconteceu? – perguntou soltando os relatorios

LM: Mac esta morto de ciúmes de você – disse

SB: Mais porque?

LM: Ele ouviu um dos assistentes falar que você estava gostosa, e pirou – disse sorrindo

SB: Ele faria isso por qualquer uma de nos – disse somente

LM: Stell eu estava la, ele quase bateu no rapaz – disse sorrindo – E tem mais ele vai amanha com a gente na boite – disse

SB: Linds! – começou - O Mac esta saindo com uma mulher – disse

LM: O que? – perguntou – Você esta enganada ele disse ao Danny, que esta sozinho a muito tempo – disse

SB: Eu ouvi ele dizer ao Don que queria se casar com ela – disse

LM: Não acho que seja verdade – disse – Você vai amanha não é? - perguntou

SB: Não sei se estou pronta pra vê-lo com outra mulher, mais eu preciso tomar um porre pra esquecer tudo isso – disse ela

LM: Amiga eu tenho certeza que ele esta sozinho– disse sorrindo - Mais seria ótimo beber com você.

SB: Oks – respondeu somente

LM: Vou deixar você agora – disse de pé - Vou cuidar da minha vida – completou

SB: Nós nus falamos depois – disse sorrindo

LM: Oks, beijo – disse saindo

Stella sorriu e tentou voltar para os relatorios que fazia, mais Mac não saia de sua cabeça, ela tinha que saber quem era a mulher de quem ele falava.

As horas foram passando e ela ainda estava presa aos relatórios, seu corpo já dava sinais de cansaço, horas e horas sentadas aquela mesa. Ela se levantou e saiu do escritório em direção ao necrotério precisa de uma assinatura de Sheldon. Ao entrar no elevador Mac entrou junto com ela, e o silencio se estabeleceu.

MT: Stell – chamou

SB: Hum – respondeu sem dar muita atenção a ele

MT: Você não vai mesmo me contar o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou logo de cara

SB: Já te disse que não aconteceu nada- respondeu sem paciência

MT: Já chega – disse apertando o botão vermelho fazendo com que o elevador parasse.

SB: O que esta fazendo ? – perguntou nervosa

MT: Nós não vamos sair daqui enquanto você não me disser – disse ele

SB: Você esta louco – disse indo em direção ao botão

Mac se colocou na frente do botão impedindo Stella de alcançar o mesmo.

SB: Mac não testa a minha paciência – disse firme

MT: Porque isso tudo? – perguntou – As roupas, a maquiagem, o perfume essa falta de intimidade comigo – disse – Quem é ele? – perguntou

SB: Não existe um ele, e mesmo que existisse isso não é da sua conta – disse

MT: Tudo o que envolve os meus csis são da minha conta – disse

SB: Eu sou apenas um elemento da sua equipe, uma empregada – disse com raiva

MT: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – disse - Eu me preocupo com você – imendou

SB: Você não se preocupa, esta com o ego ferido, esta com ciúme – gritou com raiva

MT: Quem é ele? – perguntou nervoso

SB: Eu é que te pergunto quem é ela? – gritou brava – É você que vive com ela e que vai se casar – disse com lagrimas nos olhos – É você Mac – gritou com raiva

Stella apertou o botão fazendo com que o elevador andasse, e rapidamente as portas se abriram, ela saiu com pressa deixa deixando um Mac muito confuso para trás.

MT: Merda – disse socando o elevador

Cap 04

Stella andou rapidamente até o necrotério, chegando la ela apoiou os dois braços em uma maca e abaixou um pouco o rosto respirando fundo, na tentativa de acalmar.

SD: Stella! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sid preocupado

SB: Esta tudo bem – respondeu rápido voltando a posição normal

SD: Não que sentar um pouco parece pálida – disse

SB: Estou com dor de cabeça, apenas – disse – Entregue esse relatório para o Sheldon por favor? – perguntou

SD: Entrego sim – disse ele pegando o documento

SB: Thanks Sid – disse dando a ele um pequeno sorriso

SD: Se precisar conversar – disse

SB: Oks – disse saindo

Stella saiu do necrotério e foi em direção ao seu escritório, ela arrumou alguns documentos que estavam em sua mesa. Pegou as chaves o celular e foi em direção ao loock, ela queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele laboratório.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores que já estavam praticamente vazios, chegando no loock ela passou a mecher em seu armário, sem perceber que não estava sozinha.

Ela permanecia de costas mechendo no seu armário, ate ser agarrada por trás e prensada contra os armários.

SB: O que .. – começou sendo interrompida

MT: Eu sei o que me motivou a brigar com você – sussurrou em seu ouvido de forma sensual

SB: Mac – sussurrou ela

Mac não percebeu se aquele sussurro era de prazer ou de raiva, tudo aquilo era muito perigoso. Mac a virou, encarando profundamente aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Suas mãos desceram para a sua cintura, a segurando firmemente. Os corpos de ambos estavam colados, nem uma linha passava entre eles.

MT: Eu não consigo mais me segurar – sussurrou afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, e beijando o mesmo.

SB: Mac – começou – Ah, não – sussurrava ela com desejo – Não faça isso - disse

Mac nem a deixou continuar, ele a beijou fortemente, primeiro o beijo começou tímido, e depois o beijo ficou mais intenso. Ela começou tentando se soltar, e depois se entregou totalmente ao beijo.

Stella se sentia no céu e ao mesmo tempo não, ela não podia beijar um homem prestes a se casar.

SB: "Ele vai se casar" – pensou ela

Stella conseguiu se afastar e quebrar o beijo. Ela olhou para Mac que tinha uma expressão de felicidade, os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas. Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu do loock. Mac ficou sem entender.

MT: Stell, espera – chamou sem sucesso

Cap 05

Stella dirigiu para a sua casa completamente fora do ar, ela havia acabado de beijar o homem da sua vida, ela não podia negar que o sentimento por ele era forte .A vontade de ter se entregado totalmente a ele ali mesmo no meio do laboratório era grande e perigosa de mais.

Chegando em casa ela deitou em sua cama, e ali permaneceu pensando no beijo, imaginando o que mais poderia ter rolado se ela não tivesse ido embora.

Tentando amenizar a dor e a magoa que sentia, ela encheu a banheira de sua casa com água quente e sais de banho, afim de obter um pouco de relaxamento. Ela retirou suas roupas e entrou, e permaneceu assim por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para pegar no sono.

Ela ainda estava na sua banheira com os olhos fechados, quando ouviu um barulho, ela abriu os olhos, e seus olhos não acreditavam no que via. Mac Taylor estava bem a sua frente já sem os sapatos, retirando a camisa.

SB: Mac! – disse surpresa – Como entrou aqui? – perguntou ainda sem se mecher

MT: Eu tenho chave esqueceu - disse – Você me deu, desde Frank – disse ele

Ao terminar a frase ele retirou a camisa a calça e a cueca, a cena foi tao esperada por Stella que ela nem tentou impedi-lo. Ele entrou na banheira, sentou e puxou Stella para ele, de modo que as pernas dela ficassem entrelaçadas nele.

SB: Mac não podemos – começou

MT: Você é a mulher que eu amo – disse beijando primeiro os lábios da perita, depois o pescoço os seios, enquanto uma de sua mãos dava uma atenção especial ao seu centro, que a essa altura já se encontrava devidamente lubrificada.

MT: Não consigo mais ficar sem você - disse

Ele a encostou na berada da banheira lhe dando uma estabilidade maior, e começou a penetra-la primeiro com movimento leves e depois foi aumentando, aumentando até ambos chegarem ao clímax completamente entregues um ao outro.

Stella acordou assustada e olhou atentamente para os lados do banheiro que parecia estar igual, não passara de um sonho. Mac ainda era seu amigo e chefe, nada mais.

SB: Ai meu Deus – disse frustada – Parecia tao real – disse em voz alta novamente.

Stella tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e foi em direção a cozinha atrás de algo para comer, e logo em seguida iria se deitar.

Enquanto isso na casa de Mac, ele permanecia sentado em seu sofá compartilhando mais uma noite de solidão. Ele bebia um vinho tinto e beliscava alguns petiscos.

Depois que a sua esposa havia falecido sua casa e suas noites nunca foram as mesmas, ele via em seus conturbado relacionamento com Stella a chance de ser feliz novamente. E ele sabia que se não fosse com ela, não seria com mais ninguém.

Antes de dormir Mac jurou para si mesmo que essa seria a ultima noite que passaria sozinho, que amanha ele iria se declarar para Stella. Já que no laboratório seria mais dificiul, ele aceitaria o convite de Lindsay para ir a boite, que se depende-se dele prometeria esquentar.

Cap 06

O dia amanhaceu e os peritos foram em direção ao laboratório. Mac como sempre chegava no horário mais cedo, ele caminhou lentamente ate o escritório de Stella e entrou. Depois retirou do casaco uma única rosa vermelha e a deixou sobre a mesa dela, e foi em direção ao loock atrás de seus csis..

MT: Bom dia – disse entrando na sala onde só havia Danny e Lindsay

DM e LM: Bom dia Mac – responderam juntos

DM; Temos algum caso – perguntou

MT: Não, mais Don me pediu para ajuda para revisar umas provas de uma caso da delegacia, você pode olhar pra min por favor? – pediu

DM: Claro, vou pra delegacia agora e vejo tudo com ele – disse

MT: Oks – respondeu ele já saindo – Ah, Lindsay eu vou com vocês hoje mais tarde – disse ele voltando a sala.

LM: Ótimo Mac, mais tarde eu te passo o endereço certinho – disse sorrindo

MT: Oks – disse saindo

DM: Porque essse sorriso todo? – perguntou a mulher quando o chefe saiu

LM: Stella! – respondeu somente

DM; Eles se acertaram? – perguntou

LM: Ainda não, mais vão fazer – disse ela – Ah, e se ela te perguntar Mac não vai hoje a noite – disse ela animada

DM: Oks, vou falar o mesmo para o Flack e o Sheldon –disse

LM: E eu para o Sid – disse – Todos nos estamos na torcida por esses dois – disse sorrindo.

DM: Até mais tarde – disse dando um selinho na esposa e saindo da sala

LM: Até – disse

SB: Bom dia Messer – disse entrando na sala enquanto o csi saia

DM: Bom dia deusa grega – disse sorrindo para a amiga

Stella sorriu e entrou na sala

SB: Deusa Grega? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada para a amiga

LM: Deve ser pela super produção de todos os dias– disse

SB: Eu não sou casada como você querida – disse sorrindo

SB:Ah, Linds eu não vou hoje a noite – disse ela um pouco triste

LM: Porque Stell? – perguntou

SB: Eu não estou preparada pra ver o Mac com outra mulher – disse ela

LM: Ah é por isso – disse ela – Então não teremos esse problema, porque ele acabou de dizer pra gente que tem muitos relatorios a fazer e que não vai poder ir– disse

SB: Sendo assim – disse ela

Lindsay sorriu, o plano estava dando certo ela torcia pela felicidade da amiga, que era ao lado do chefe.

SB: Vou trabalhar, tenho muita coisa para fazer ainda – disse saindo

LM: Oks, mais tarde nos nus falamos – disse

Stella andava pelos corredores em direção ao seu escritório, sem se importar com os olhares que recebia. Ela ainda continuava com a técnica da roupa sexy. Mac a observava de longe, ele havia permaneceria o dia todo evitando o contato com ela, ele queria resolver o problema com ela a noite.

Ele havia deixado em seu escritório uma única rosa vermelha, seria o único contato com ela a até a noite. Quando Stella entrou em seu escritorio, ela viu a rosa e involuntariamente um sorriso bobo pairou em seu rosto, Mac observava tudo de longe com um grande sorriso.

Ela pegou a rosa e a observou atentamente não havia nem se quer um cartão, ela sorriu imaginando que fosse de Mac. Seria maravilhoso se fosse dele, mais não teria jeito de saber já que muitos homens do laboratório tinham demostrado interesses por ela.

Ela tentou afastar um pouco de sua mente tudo o que estava acontecendo, afim de obter uma consentraçao maior nos relatorios que fazia.

Stella trabalhou a manha toda sem interrupções, ela pretendia ficar o dia todo infurnada em seu escritorio para evitar qualquer contato com o chefe. O relógio já apontava as 13:00 horas, e Stella ainda permanecia em seu escritório. Mac que permanecia espiando a perita ainda de longe, percebeu que ela ainda não havia almoçado e resolveu mandar para ela um almoço.

Ele pediu um prato italiano para ambos, e pediu ao entregador que enviasse para o laboratório porem para a sala dele. Quando o pedido chegou ele pegou a sua embalagem e separou. Depois pegou a embalagem dela, escreveu um pequeno recado, e pediu a uma assistente que entrega-se a ela.

AA: Desculpe interrompe-la – disse entrando

SB: Pode entrar – disse a jovem assistente

AA: Tenho uma entrega para você detetive – disse ela deixando na mesa dela a embalagem

SB: Oks – disse ela

A assistente sorriu e saiu da sala. Stella levantou uma das sobrancelhas e pegou a embalagem, por cima havia um bilhete.

É o começo de um pedido de desculpas, como eu sei que você não iria aceitar um almoço comigo hoje, tomei a liberdade de pedir a sua comida preferida.

Tenha um bom almoço, Stell!

Ass: Mac Taylor

Stella sorriu internamente, ele era apaixonante. Mas ela não podia dar o braço a torcer, pelo menos não até, que toda a historia de casamento fosse esclarecida. Stella comeu o lanche que Mac havia mandado para ela, e depois voltou para os relatorios.

Ela queria agradece-lo pelo almoço mais não sabia como, e enquanto ela tentava descobrir o tempo ia passando.

O tempo passou logo e o fim do dia chegou rápido, para a alegria de Mac Taylor, a noite para ele e Stella prometia render bons frutos.

Antes de Mac sair do laboratório ele passou pelos corredores e encontrou com Danny, que deu a ele o endereço e o horário combinado. Depois de conseguir as informações desejadas Mac foi em direção a sua casa.

Danny se dirigiu ao loock onde tinha combinado de se encontrar com a equipe sem Mac e Stella.

DM: Disse ao Mac para ir as 21:00 horas – disse ele - Linds você e a Stella vão as 20:00 para evitar o choque de se encontrarem logo de cara – disse ele

DF: Eu passo na sua casa e vamos junto Danny – disse ele

LM: Eu vou convence-la a ir no meu carro comigo, assim tem mais chance dela voltar com Mac – disse

SH: Eu passo na sua casa Sid, assim temos uma desculpa caso ela peça um carona pra gente – disse ao amigo

SD: Fechado! Esses dois vão ter que ficar juntos na marra – disse sorrindo

LM: Oks, tudo combinado pessoal – disse se levantando – Eu vou até o escritório dela, para combinar tudo certinho – disse saindo

Todos logo se dispersaram e foram em direção as suas casas.

LM: Posso entrar – disse colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala dela

SB: Sabe que sim – disse sorrindo

LM: Querida, vou passar na sua casa as 20:00 – dsse ela

SB: Acho melhor eu ir de carro – disse

LM: Não, você vai beber – disse sorrindo – E depois temos o Danny para nos trazer pra casa – dela sorrindo

SB: Oks, tem razão – disse ela – Vou pra casa tomar um banho e relaxar um pouquinho estou precisando – disse já de pé

LM: Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa – disse já de pé – Beijo – disse saindo

SB: Beijo – disse de volta

Cap 07

Stella dava os últimos retoques no espelho, ela usava um vestido liso preto comportado na frente, e com um grande decote na parte de trás, o vestido era praticamente aberto nas costas. O sapato era de salto altíssimo e muito fino, vermelho. Ela usava uma maquiagem marcante, e os cabelos soltos em belos cachos.

Ela retocou a maquiagem e espero que Lindsay aparecesse, logo aconteceu. Linds ligou avisando que já estava aguardando Stella la embaixo, a perita deu mais um conferida no visual passou um delicioso perfume, pegou a bolsa e saiu do apartamento.

Quando Stella apareceu no saguão do apartamento, logo avistou Lindsay e entrou no carro da amiga.

LM: Uau, devo voltar pra casa e trocar de roupa – disse comprimentando a amiga com um abraço.

SB: Você esta ótima sabe disso – disse sorrindo

Lindsay sorriu para a amiga que mal sabia o que a esperava essa noite, ela logo arrancou em direção a boite.

SB: E o Danny? – perguntou

LM: Saiu para resolver um problema com o Don, de la eles vão juntos – disse somente

SB: Oks – disse – Mac mandou um almoço pra min hoje – disse

LM: Serio, ai meu Deus e ai? – perguntou impolgada

SB: Ele mandou um bilhete dizendo que era um começo de desculpas pelo beijo – disse apenas

Derrepente Lindsay freiou bruscamente

LM: Beijoooooooo – disse alegre

SB: Linds, ficou maluca – disse

Lindsay saiu novamente com o carro com um grande sorriso, ela torcia muito para que Mac e Stella ficassem juntos.

SB: Sorry, achei que tinha te contado – disse

LM: Onde foi? Como foi? Foi bom? – perguntava ela sem parar

SB: Foi ótimo, inesperado, romântico, sexy e muito perigoso – disse sorrindo – Foi no loock, ele chegou e me prendeu nos armários, disse que estava com ciúmes e me beijou – disse

LM:Ai meu deus – disse – E ai? – perguntou querendo saber de tudo

SB: E ai que eu me lembrei da suposta esposa, e sai de la correndo – disse ela

LM: Você O QUE? – perguntou incrédula

SB: Linds, ele vai se casar – disse ele

LM: Não, ele não vai. Já disse para esquecer isso – ela disse

SB: Vai sim, eu ouvi ele dizer isso – disse

LM: Vamos esquecer isso – disse – Vamos aproveitar a nossa noite, Oks? – disse

SB: Vou ter que aprender a viver com isso – disse – Vamos sim – disse sorrindo um pouquinho

Logo ambas estavam na boite, chegando la elas foram para o bar e começaram a beber e conversar sobre vários assuntos. Depois de algum tempo

DF: Precisam de compania moças? Eu e meu amigo somos novos por aqui – brincou o amigo se aproximando

LM: Desde que o meu marido não saiba – disse dando um selinho no marido

DM: Eu prometo não contar – disse

DF: Você esta mais linda hoje Stell – disse dando um beijo no rosto da amiga

SB: São seus olhos – respondeu sorrindo

A conversa entres eles rolavam soltas, a mesa escolhida por eles ficava bem no meio da boite num local muito bom.

SH: Já começaram sem agente – disse se aproximando

SB: Sempre cabem mais uns – disse ao amigos

SD: Uau, vou ter que ficar com os meus olhos velhos bem abertos essa noite – disse abraçando a amiga

SB: Thanks, Sid – disse

SH: Realmente meu velho, as mulheres gregas são belíssimas – disse comprimentando a amiga também

DF: Tirem as mãos de cima dela – disse sorrindo

Cap 08:

Logo todos estavam na mesa instalados e bebendo.

DM: Leve a Stella para dançar, Mac já deve estar chegando. Vamos evitar uma situação chata logo de cara – disse no ouvido da esposa

Lindsay deu um pequeno aceno ao marido e imendou

LM: Vamos dançar Stell? - ´pediu a amiga

SB: Agora? – perguntou de volta

DF: Vai la Stell – disse incentivando a amiga

SB: Tudo bem – disse se levantando

Lindsay e Stella foram em direção a pista de dança, e começaram a dançar de forma animada as musicas que tocavam.

DF: Se o Mac não tomar uma atitude essa noite, tomo eu – disse arrancando sorrisos dos amigos

SD: Ela já tem uma beleza alucinante, bem arrumada então – completou

DM: Se sair algum comentário sobre a minha mulher, vocês serão homens mortos – brincou

SH: Nos só não fizemos ainda, porque você ainda esta aqui – disse arrancando uma gargalhada coletiva

Com os movimentos rápido aparentemente as bebidas consumidas por Stella passou até ter um efeito maior em seu corpo.

Mac entrou na boite, usado uma camisa azul que dava um contraste com seus olhos, ele entrou no local e logo identificou os amigos sentados a mesa.

MT: Olá – disse chegando

SD: Sente-se chefe – disse indicando a cadeira para o amigo

SH: Tava faltando só você – disse

DF: Estava quase indo te buscar – disse

MT: Sempre exagerado – disse somente dando um gole em sua bebida

DM: Devia olhar para a pista de dança – indicou o amigo

Os olhos dele vagaram para a pista de dança, onde viu o corpo estontiante de Stella balançar conforme a musica.

MT: Ela esta linda – disse

SD: Não perca mais tempo amigo – disse somente

MT: Don, você – começou insinuando que Flack havia dito algo

DM: Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso – disse

SH: Somos peritos Mac – disse sorrindo

MT: É tao evidente assim? – perguntou

DF: Muito – disse sorrindo muito do amigo

Stella continuava dançando até algo na mesa chamar sua atenção.

SB: Linds! – chamou recebendo a atenção da amiga – É o Mac? – perguntou

LM: Oh ! – fingiu espanto – É sim, ele deve ter mudado de idéia – disse apenas

SB: Você esta vendo alguma mulher? – perguntou

LM: Não, mais vamos la dar uma olhadinha – disse puxando a amiga em direção a mesa

SB: Não eu vou ao banheiro – disse ela – Volto logo – fingiu um sorriso

LM: Oks – disse indo em direção oposta a perita

Stella cambaleou um pouco e logo chegou ao banheiro, ao entrar ela fechou a porta e ficou se encarando em frente ao espelho.

DM: Onde esta a Stella? – perguntou a esposa

LM: Ela foi ao banheiro – disse – Ei Mac – acenou para o chefe

MT: Ei Linds – respondeu

Mac percebeu a mudança repentina nos planos de Stella e decidiu não dar chance para ela escapar.

MT: Vou já – disse se levantando

LM: Mac posso falar com você um instante – pediu ela levando ele um pouco a frente se distanciando um pouco da mesa

MT: Algum problema? – perguntou

LM: Você vai se casar? – disse direto

MT: Como assim, de onde você tirou isso ? – perguntou surpreso

LM: Eu não sei como, a Stella ouviu você dizer ao Don que ia se casar – disse – Eu sei sobre o beijo – disse também recebendo um olhar surpreso dele

MT; Isso não é verdade – disse ele – Eu não vou me casar – disse

LM: Diga a ela Mac – disse – Ela esta se sentindo usada, ela beija você sabendo que vai se casar com outra – disse ela

MT: Thanks Linds, eu vou resolver isso agora – disse sorrindo

LM: Faça ela feliz – disse sorrindo e saindo em direção a mesa

Cap 09

Mac se dirigiu para o banheiro, enquanto Lindsay foi em direção a mesa, chegando la ela sé sentou.

DF: Cadê o Mac? – perguntou

LM: Foi atrás da Stell – disse

SD: Aleluia – disse

DM: Aposto 20 que eles vão sair daqui juntos hoje – disse

SH: Aposto que vai rolar declarações mais que ela não vai sair com ele daqui – disse

SD: Vocês não valem nada – disse – Mais estou com o Danny – completou

DF: Eu também – disse

LM: Eu também – disse concordando

Os amigos continuaram a apostar no romance dos amigos. Enquanto isso, Mac caminhou rapidamente em direção ao banheiro, ele esperou que uma mulher saísse e perguntou.

MT: Moça, pode me dizer se a minha esposa ainda esta ai dentro, ela alta, olhos claros cabelos enrolados? – mentiu ele

MM: Ah sim, só a sua esposa esta ai dentro senhor – disse a moça

MT: Muito obrigado – disse sorrindo

A moça saiu e Mac teve uma idéia sexual e muito perigosa. Ele entrou no banheiro feminino lentamente, fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou. Ele olhou para frente e viu Stella olhando fixamente para o seu reflexo no espelho. Ela percebeu que alguém havia entrado, e quando viu de quem se tratava se assustou.

SB: O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou

MT: Você intendeu tudo errado – disse andando até ela

SB: Do que você esta falando? – perguntou indo em direção a porta

MT: O casamento – disse parando a frente dela e a impedindo de passar

SB: Mac, por favor – começou

MT: Eu quero me casar sim, mais é com você – disse indo em direção a ela, a cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela, ela dava um passo para trás. Até se encostar na pia, quando isso aconteceu Mac não se fez de rogado, pelo contrario encostou seu corpo no dela.

SB: Mac – sussurrou

MT: Eu tinha dito a ele, que sendo apenas seu amigo já era maravilhoso, mais eu queria e quero mais, eu quero pedi-la em casamento. Quero amar você Stella – sussurrou beijando sua orelha

SB: Não podemos – disse

MT: Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você – disse beijando a perita

O beijo era quente e urgente de ambas as partes.

MT: Você é linda – disse entre os beijos

SB: Eu quero você Mac – sussurrou entres os beijos – Sempre quis – completou

Essas palavras soaram aos ouvidos de Mac como uma bomba, acabou ali o ultimo fio que segurava a vontade incontrolável de te-la. Mac em um movimento rápido sentou Stella na pia, e permaneceu bem no meio das pernas dela. Ele se acariciavam, ali mesmo por cima das roupas, Mac começou a dar beijos dos lábios ao pescoço dela, e ela implorava mais e mais.

MT: Eu amo você Stella – sussurrou

SB: Eu preciso de você – sussurrou com desejo

A vontade de ambos era tao grande, que Mac arrancou a calcinha dela, rasgando a mesma. Ele abriu seu cinto e rapidamente liberou seu membro já dolorido por permanecer preso a calça, e depois o guio para dentro da perita. Que teve seu grito de prazer abafado, por um beijo dele. Os movimentos eram lentos no inicio, e depois mais forte, mais forte até ambos chegarem ao clímax juntos.

MT: Você me faz perder todo o meu alto controle – disse

SB: Você também baby – disse ela abrançando ele lentamente – Eu te amo – disse ela se inclanando para beija-lo.

Eles tentavam recurepar as forças e tentavam absorver tudo que havia acontecido ali.

XX: Tem alguém ai - gritou um homem batendo na porta

Mac rapidamente desceu Stella da pia, vestiu sua roupa novamente se recompondo. Ou pelo menos tentando. Stella pegou a calcinha rasgada no chão, e olhou pra ele com um sorrisinho de canto de boca

MT: Sorry – disse um pouco sem graça

SB: Esta tudo bem – sussurrou para ele

MT: Pronta? – perguntou a ela

Ele recebeu um aceno positivo dela, Mac abriu a porta e deu de cara com um segurança que tinha no rosto uma carranca.

SS: O senhor não pode trancar a porta – disse nervoso

MT: Estava resolvendo assuntos policiais – disse mostrando a ele o distintivo

SS: Ah sim, desculpe senhor – disse o segurança

MT: Tudo bem – disse – Recebi um chamado, e aqui era o único lugar vazio nessa boite para atender um chamado como esse – disse ele firme

SS: Entendo senhor – disse ele saindo

Após o segurança sair da porta Mac pegou Stella pela mão e ambos saíram.

SB: O que foi isso? – perguntou rindo

MT: Vantagens de ser policial – disse sorrindo para ela  
>SB: Ótima idéia, vou começar a usar isso também – disse ela<p>

MT; Contando que seja nesse tipo de situações – disse parando

SB: Você tem algo em mente Sr Taylor? – perguntou com um sorrisinho

MT: Com você eu sempre tenho – disse voltando a andar com ela.

Cap 10

Antes que eles chegassem a mesa, Mac a parou.

MT: Quer voltar pra mesa? – perguntou – Ou quer sair daqui ?

SB: Você é quem sabe – disse somente – Nos vamos deixar que a equipe saiba? – perguntou

MT: Eles já sabem meu bem – disse ele dando um abraço nela

SB: Eu estou tao feliz Mac – disse

MT: Eu amo você Stell – disse antes de beija-la

SB: Não mais que eu – disse beijando ele

Ele ficaram ali namorando um tempão só os dois, até que um dos beijos foi interrompido.

Eles se separaram ao receber gritos e aplausos em volta deles. Era a equipe pulando, e batendo palmas, assovios e tudo mais. Eles realmente estavam felizes.

MT: Já chega – tentou conter a equipe – Eu ainda sou o chefe – disse sorrindo

DF: Aleluia – disse sorrindo

SB: Também não é assim – disse

LM: Vamos voltar pra mesa, deixa eles em paz – disse empurrando a equipe de volta pra mesa.

Quando eles estvam sozinhos de novo, Mac olhou pra ela e uniu seus lábios aos dela novamente.

MT: Não vamos ter sussego aqui – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Vamos para a minha casa, beber um bom vinho, namorar sossegado? – perguntou

SB: A proposta é boa – disse de volta

MT: Se você achar que estamos indo rápido dimais, tudo bem – começou ele

SB:Mac! –começou ela sorrindo - Nos fizemos amor no banheiro – imendou

MT: Tem razão – disse sorrindo – Se não fosse você, acho que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso – disse beijando o pescoço dela

SB: Vamos sair daqui – disse unindo seus lábios aos dele

O casal passou pela mesa dos amigos e acenou de longe.

DM: É Shedon você perdeu – disse rindo muito do amigo que teria que pagar os amigos.

Sheldon até tentou contestar mais a aposta já havia sido lançada, e o casal de amigos tinham saído da boite juntos. O legista acabou pagando uma rodada de bebidas para todos os amigos. Enquanto isso Mac e Stella partiram juntos em direção ao apartamento de Mac, onde a noite prometia render muito mais.

FIM


End file.
